The present invention relates to an improvement in a tuner adapted for use with a television receiver with a video tape recorder connected therewith.
Recently television receivers have frequently been connected with a video tape recorder for use as a display unit when the video tape recorder is operated for recording and playback, as well as for the reception of television broadcasts. The existing television receiver is connected to the video tape recorder through a signal switching unit normally built into the video tape recorder for electrical connection between the antenna, the television receiver and the video tape recorder. Such a signal switching unit is generally of the so-called "off-through" type for allowing either the television receiver or the video tape recorder to be used while the other is turned off. The conventional tuners have been disadvantageous in that when the television receiver is used with the video tape recorder de-energized, the tuner in the video tape recorder tends to produce disturbing signals which adversely affect normal signal reception by the television receiver when the video tape recorder tuner is supplied with television signals of higher levels.